1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal which has a function of extracting specific mail, a detection condition distribution server and a detected mail notification receiving server.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, mobile communication terminals such as portable telephones, which have electronic mail (simply referred to as “mail” in the specification) sending/receiving functions, have been in widespread use. In above mobile communication terminal, a plurality of folders for storing received mail are prepared, and a specific mail address can be correlated with each folder. Additionally, the mobile communication terminal has a function of automatically distributing received mail to a folder correlated to a specific mail address when a sender address contained in the mail comforms to the specific mail address. By above function, for example, if folders for storing nuisance mail, advertisement mail or the like are prepared and known mail addresses of senders of the nuisance mail and the advertisement mail are correlated to the folders, mail which a user needs is automatically managed independently of the nuisance mail and the advertisement mail.